


Foxy

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [12]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jun saw Luhan, he thought the model was just the pretty weakling of the group. The second time he meet him, Jun finds out that he was really really wrong. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> a little warning for off screen minor character death by firearm use and well, luhan

_Zhang Yixing Studio, 12.15 PM_

The sunlight beams hotly on the rooftop and the wind is barely blowing through doesn’t help at the situation at all. The dark blue sunranger umbrellas that scattered around the place, along with round table and white chairs, look like it can’t protect anyone under from the harsh heat. It really is a bad day to be out in the open because the summer heat is really unbearable.

Yet there Jun is, sitting on the uncomfortable chair under one of the umbrellas with two people that are a lot older than him but certainly don’t look much so. His fingers are frozen from the cold beverage but warm, sticky sweat continuously running down his back. He watches Luhan in front of him playing Pokemon shuffle loudly, uncaring of the very uncomfortable environment.

Jun should have said no when Luhan asked him to come for his photo shoot. He could have slept the jetlag away in his very comfortable, very cool room courtesy of their cute host.

“You should drink your coffee before all the ice melted.”

The youngest host turns to the side, Minseok is tinkering with a silencer silently, “I thought we are going to see Luhan-ge working.”

“They mixed up my schedule with Kris,” Luhan tilts his head up, as if he can hear whatever happening downstairs if he does so, “Looks like Yifan hasn’t arrive yet.”

“What are we doing then?” Jun tries and fails to hide his yawn, “Shouldn’t we go back?”

“Talking, I do want to know more about my little brother wanna be,” Luhan makes no move to see the younger better, “You should really try Minseok’s coffee, it’s amazing.”

The round faced man puts down the metal and face the younger properly, “What are you in Seventeen Jun?”

“Dispatch, mostly clean up,” The black haired host draws the glass closer while subtly glancing at the forgotten black bag lying beside Minseok’s chair, “Tough I prefer much smaller toy.”

Minseok laughs, “I take it you are not the sniper then.”

Jun’s lips thinning as he remembers his blond haired friend, “No.”

“But can you do it?”

“Not as good as our actual sniper,” Jun sips the coffee, eyes closing slowly as he softly hums in pleasure; he opens them to Luhan smiling triumphantly at him, “May I asked why Minseok-ge brings a rifle?”

“Thirty five years old, very hot, very successful CEO is waiting in that hotel,” The newly dyed brunette puts down his phone and points at a tall building across their place, “How did you join them?”

“Jihoon hyung found me and Minghao in a Dojang before sweet talking us to join him,” The youngest host timidly asks again, “Why?”

“His lover paid us to kill him for cheating,” Minseok chuckles when he sees Jun’s disbelieving look, he opens the bag and begins laying everything out, “And now he’s trying to get to Luhan.”

Luhan reaches out to the rolling barrel before it hit the ground, “Jealousy is a scary, scary thing.”

“You tell me,” The oldest of the three rolls his eyes while assembling everything together, “Heaven knows I had enough of your fan girls screaming bloody murder every time they found me at the street.”

Luhan laughs before snapping back, “Are you done?”

“Whenever you are ready.”

Jun watches the sniper loading the weapon before standing up and stretching his back. He turns back to the other man, “So you guys just chilling and shooting people right from your own entertainment rooftop whenever convenience and no one is asking about it?”

“Yup,” The brunette grins, “Usually Jongdae is the bait tough, not me.”

“And nobody asked about Minseok-ge,” Jun licks his lips nervously, “Or me, casually coming up with you here?”

“I am the best model here, they just let me do whatever I want,” Luhan dials some number from his phone before continues, “They already think Minseok is my Korean barista boyfriend anyway.”

The round faced man casually pats the youngest on the shoulder before making his way to the steel railing, “Watch us work our magic Junhui.”

Minseok walks away and begin aiming for one of the room two floors under at the hotel across as the other host is finally connecting on the phone. The model deliberately deepening his voice, slowly drawling sweet words to whomever it is on the other line, promising things and favor for a price. Luhan leans back and crosses his legs while keeps looking at Jun with playful smile on the lips the whole conversation.

The brunette is coaxing the other line to open the curtain so Minseok can actually see him, all under a pretense that he will see Luhan on the rooftop. The older host holds up his hand and silently counts down with his fingers for Jun, ending it with shooting the younger with his makeshift hand gun.

Jun slowly exhales through his slightly opened lips, “That was so smooth.”

Luhan ends the call and teasingly asks, “Would you do whatever I said if you are the one on the other side?”

“I think I would,” The black haired host lowers his head to hide his reddening cheeks, “How did Yixing-ge even find you guys?”

“He found us in Korea actually,” Minseok joins back, dropping his weight on the white chair after putting the riffle carelessly on the table, “I really was a barista and Luhan is this one college student that hung out at my café all the time.”

“Yixing found out about our firearm hobby,” Luhan laughs humorlessly, “And brought us to Changsa.”

“Signed this guy up for modeling job along with Yifan,” The round faced host begins dismantling the weapon, “And makes me shoot people every other day.”

The brunette leans closer to the table, “You know our history now, and it’s only fair if you tell us yours over dinner tonight.”

“Certainly,” Jun frowns a bit, “If this happens often, how come the police haven’t suspects Minseok-ge yet?”

“Not as often as you think,” Minseok scrunches up his eyebrows and throw the younger an offended look, “You don’t think we don’t have friends at the police department to cover up for me do you?”

“That and our dispatchers are awesome and awfully fast at their work,” Luhan ruffles the other black mop affectionately before getting up and leaving, “You still have a lot to learn little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all just love flirty!han  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
